Second Meeting
by Rurippe
Summary: Uchiha Itachi hadn't realized before how big his village is until recently. He hadn't had a chance to get to know a certain medic-nin better as he hope. / Sequel of First Meeting.
**Second Meeting**

By Rurippe

 _Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and its characters_

The ANBU Captain never realized how big his village is until recently. After his last mission on the neighbour village, he hadn't got a chance to know the blonde medic-nin better as he hope so. After they managed to secure the village, they stayed for a night as Tsunade called them back home and sending two teams of chuunin as their replacement to help the villager building their home now that the threat has been dealt with.

As they journey back home, said medic-nin has been collapsed and his little brother had to carry her on his back. Itachi was wondering why she was out while her pink hair friend seemed fine and he got his answer when one of his teammate asked Hatake Kakashi's only female student.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura answered. "Ino passed out due to overusing her chakra since she healed most villagers who had deep wound and performed a surgery by herself when it has to be done at least by three medics."

"Why didn't you do it together?" Sasuke asked her quite puzzled.

"We didn't know if Tsunade-sama was going to send a reinforcements or not. Ino thought best that one of us need to reserve our chakra to heal you and Lee just in case you both got injured. So, I heal the villager who had minor injuries here and there." Sakura replied.

Itachi was quite impressed by their decision as they thought the best action to take at a worst scenario. Before his team had arrived, the first team only consist two medic-nin and two shinobi and since most the villagers got injured Ino and Sakura had to tend them therefore leaving only Sasuke and Lee to deal with the rouge nin and bandits.

"Finally, we're here!" Shisui's exclamation brought Itachi back from his thought as both of them entered Sunagakure. He and his cousin had a joint mission with shinobi from Suna.

"We better see Kazekage first." Itachi suggested as the older Uchiha looked wanted nothing more than having a good meal as they passed a few restaurants.

"Itachi-san?" Called a feminine voice.

Itachi turned his head and quite surprised when he saw a figure he never expected to see here in Suna.

"Do you know her?" Shisui asked him curiously as he stared at the blonde female who approaching them with a smile on her pretty face.

Itachi hadn't had a chance to answer his cousin as she greeted him. "Hishashiburi desu ne, Itachi-san!"

"Indeed." Itachi agreed with the girl. "I never thought I'd meet you here."

Ino smiled. "I've been here for a few weeks. There's an epidemic that spread throughout the village and Gaara asked if Konoha could lend a hand since they're sort on staff due to this epidemic. So, here I am."

"By yourself?" Itachi asked. There's a slight worry in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Shisui and that made him wonder who exactly the girl before them.

Ino nodded her head. "Yes, but Naruto and Shikamaru accompanied me on my way here. Shikamaru had a meeting regarding the Chuunin Exam while Naruto has been whining not getting any mission lately so Tsunade-sama send him to escort me to shut him up."

"Sou ka." Itachi noted as he stared at the girl who has lost in her own reverie.

Shisui kept glancing at the two people before him and quite taken aback by the tender look the younger Uchiha has been giving the blonde girl. Itachi never look at other people much less a girl with such tenderness. The only person who has been receiving that look was his little brother, Sasuke. Even Izumi, the only girl Shisui knew that had been in his life before she was murdered never received it.

"Ehm!" Shisui cleared his throat startling both Itachi and Ino.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude." Ino said apologetically. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. It's nice to finally meet you, Shisui-san."

"So, you know me?" Shisui was quite surprised.

Ino smiled. "Who doesn't?"

Shisui grinned. "Certainly not beautiful girl like you, Ino-chan!"

Itachi was rather irked that Shisui started to flirt with the blonde medic-nin and expecting Ino to start blushing like most girls but surprisingly she didn't.

"I've heard quite a lot about you from Sasuke actually." Ino said to which Shisui only shrugged.

"Nothing bad I hope."

Ino chuckled a bit. "No, just a few complaining here and there."

Shisui grinned widely. "As much as we'd like to talk with you, we still have to meet with the Kazekage."

"I'm sorry I..."

Shisui shook his head. "No need to apologise, Ino-chan."

Ino nodded and smiled at him as Shisui bid his farewell, giving Itachi a few minutes alone with her.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Itachi asked when Ino turned her attention back to him.

"I'm going back home today after I finish writing my report for Gaara." Ino replied.

"I see." Itachi said. "Be careful on your journey home, Ino."

Ino smiled, appreciating his concern. "I will."

"See you later back at Konoha, Itachi-san." She said again.

Itachi nodded and began to walk away. He tried to catch up with Shisui as he could see his back among crowd of people on one of busy street at Suna.

As Ino stared at his back there's something tugging at her heart. She didn't know what it is yet. What she knows for sure is she still want to spend more time with him as he reminds her so much of Konoha, of home. Two weeks at Suna on a mission alone made her feel a bit lonely and homesick.

"Itachi-san!" Ino called and when he turned his head over his shoulder she continued, "Take care on your mission!"

 _Please, be safe..._

Itachi smiled and continuing his way with a light heart as he heard the unspoken words behind her sentence. It made him want to get to know her even more.

 **END**

Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
